Personal Comforter
by unmemorable
Summary: Differing view of the scene in 'Delinquent' after Gillian is attacked. Short one shot.


**First Fic Ever**

**Disclaimer: Show and characters do not belong to me**

He knew he shouldn't have forced Gillian into giving Ava a place to stay, but he knew there had been no other way. She wouldn't have been able to stay with Torres because than he wouldn't have had a witness anymore; five minutes alone together and Torres would have killed Ava and buried her in the backyard. He had definitely been out, Emily was an influential young teenager; she didn't need a strong-minded delinquent giving her ideas. It was bad enough now that she'd seen Torres off her face, drunk.

All the excuses were twisting through his mind but instead of rationalising it out for him it only made him feel even worse; now he was making excuses for putting her in danger. He and Torres pulled up outside her door and he was out of the car and through the door without even realising it. He found them in the kitchen but he was looking only at her. She stood up as he entered. He went straight to her and folded her in his arms; the tears were wet against his neck.

When Torres accused her half-sister Gillian lashed back with the anger that could only be derived from fear. The sobs that tore from her throat as she found comfort in menial tasks were heart wrenching. He reached out to her again as the sobs threatened to overwhelm her. He made a lame joke that coaxed a smile from her and he even pretended that her responding push was so strong it made him take a step back. This was his fault and he'd pull anything from his repertoire to make her feel better. He knew where he'd be sleeping tonight; he'd have to remember to ask Zoe if she could take Emily for a couple of days.

He helped her clean up the broken fragments that littered the floor. They had both been silent after he'd told her he didn't take risks with her. Even as he'd said the words a cynical voice laughed in his head. Hadn't he just been the reason for her house been broken into and her been tied up. He made her sit while he moved around pulling out ingredients for dinner. He knew were everything was; he had been here so often, unwinding after a tough case or just to hang out.

He poured them both a glass of wine and the silence became less strained as the levels in the glasses fell. As the wine flowed freely the conversation started. They spoke of meaningless topics and remembered inconsequential events in their lives, laughing at some of the reckless acts a younger Cal Lightman had gotten into and even some of the stupid things Gillian had done as an impressionable youth.

By bedtime they were both pleasantly tipsy. Cal wrapped his arm around Gillian's shoulders as they headed down to her bedroom. Usually she might have utilised an elbow to shove him away gently but she welcomed the support. It would not look good for her to be stumbling around like a teen who hadn't learnt to hold their drink yet. She hated weakness in any shape or form. She'd felt fiercely proud of herself when she'd hit one of the intruders over the head with the saucepan, but lying on the floor with her hands immobilised had scared her more then she wanted to admit. Being tied up like that and not been able to help Ava was an experience she didn't want to go through again.

They made it to her room and stumbled in after a fruitless search of the light switch. Gillian fell from under Cal's arm and collapsed on the bed. She lay there enjoying the softness then shifted over to give Cal room. He slumped down next to her then after a few go's managed to kick his shoes off. He turned on his side and looked at Gillian in the half light. She leaned forward and kissed him on the side of the mouth as thanks for rushing to her aid when she most needed him. He smiled lopsidedly and wrapped his arms around her. She buried her face in his chest and was asleep in moments. He kissed her on the forehead and lingered for a moment breathing in her smell and feeling the warmth their bodies produced together. He contemplated leaving her room and staying in the spare room but found it impossible to get up. He pulled a spare blanket over them both and smiled at the teasing and sexual innuendoes he could give her in the morning.

**Review if you would like to - B**


End file.
